Moving On Together
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: He had been through so much throughout his long life as a nation. Yet still, this pain hurt him just as much as any problem he had faced. Oneshot. Hints of LithuaniaXPoland and slight RussiaXPoland. For crash victims.


**I know this has been done a lot recently, but this is my own personal tribute to the accident that has affected the entire nation of Poland and the world.

* * *

**

Pain was the only thing he felt. This had happened before. Almost every nation in the world had felt it before for some reason or another. Still, that didn't make bearing it any easier.

_Flashback_

_Fear. They were going down and his boss had yelled at him to go. "I'll be fine. The world will go on without me but our people can't live without you!" He had said as he pushed him out of the falling plane. There wasn't time to fight. He fell back and as fell to the earth he only had a few minutes to react and pull the cord to open the parachute on his back. Even as he gently floated back down to earth his was screaming in pain as tears fell. They were all dying. He could feel their deaths. His boss, his wife, all of his military heads, everyone was gone. There would be more pain to come too. He knew that even while falling. No one right now knew. Only he had escaped and no newscast would ever cover him. He was Feliks. He was the nation of Poland itself. And he would be the one to feel with full force the pain of his people when the news hit them.

* * *

_

They had found him a while later. Russian officials who were now conducting a search on the plane that went down. Though it had been a while. He did remember Russian well enough to communicate with them. He asked to see one person, Ivan Braginski. Once they heard that name they knew who he was as well. They took him over to a different area, even farther away from the crash site to a tent where the tall Russian was waiting for him. The two of them stared at each other in silence before Ivan gestured to the tent and the two of them went in.

"This isn't what we wanted you know." Was the first thing the Russian said and Feliks immediately knew what he meant by that.

"There will be talk. I'm like, not even sure what to believe right now. We have such a past that I'm totally sure people will suspect something." Poland managed to say. The giant Russian nation nodded and looked down.

"I understand. Everything I try to do turns out like this. Even when I want peace I can only cause misfortune. Please Poland; I had all intention to burry the hatchet. I still do. My people will morn as well. We're organizing an investigation to find out exactly what happened. We will not let this go. The world will remember what happened, da?" Ivan asked as he looked nervously at Feliks. It surprised Feliks. To see that kind of look on the Russians face. He only always thought of him as a ruthless jerk that ruined his happiness he once had. Still, he looked smaller somehow; weaker, and scared of the reaction the Pole was going to give him.

"I know, and like, please, call me Feliks. We were going to burry the hatchet anyway so you like, totally don't need to be so formal. Hey, Russia? Can you like, do me a favor?" Feliks asked.

"Ivan, if I can call you Feliks then you can call me Ivan da? And yes, what do you want?" Ivan asked.

"Is there like, a chance you can get me a phone? There's always been one person who has helped me and comforted me when I've been hurt." Feliks said weakly.

"If it's who I think it is, he's already here. I called him when I found out and he came here with me." Ivan said as he got up and walked out. Only a minute or two passed until a flustered Lithuanian ran in followed by Ivan.

"Feliks! Oh thank God you're not hurt!" Toris yelled as he ran over and hugged him close. The second he was in the familiar embrace of Toris' arms, tears fell again. Ivan turned to leave and give the two some privacy as Feliks cried and Toris murmured words of comfort in Polish to Feliks. The two of them stayed like that for a while until Poland had calmed down again.

"Liet, like, what's going to happen to me now? We like, can't get a new president until 60 days are up. So what if something happens to me during then?" Feliks asked nervously.

"I'll be here, Ivan will even be here, and my brothers will help too. I know you obviously haven't heard yet since you've been here, but the whole world is behind you right now Feliks. None of us will let anything happen to you. Right now, you need to care for yourself, care for your people. Everything will be ok again. I promise." Toris promised as he quickly kissed the top of Poland's head.

"Sometimes, I like, really do wish we could go back to our wheat fields. Wouldn't be like, totally great Liet?" Feliks asked. He nodded and held onto Feliks hand tight. Feliks knew that the upcoming days were going to be painful. He felt more pain in his chest as he felt the rest of his people learn about what had happened. Yet he also felt warm as he felt the support of each nation saying that they were sorry for his loss. Eventually, he stood up and leaned against Toris.

"You'll stay by me, right Liet? I'll always need you near me. You're special to me. You like, know that right?" Feliks asked.

"Of course, I'll be right here whenever you need me." Toris told him. They left the tent and together, with Ivan walked down the path that would let Feliks and his people begin to heal.

* * *

**Crappy ending I know but I needed to do something for this! Thoughts and prayers go out to all the people of Poland. I know I'm going to be lectured for not updating my other stories but this was needed. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
